sc2sotisfandomcom-20200214-history
Rory.Swann Pre v6.0
Back to Heroes Rory.Swann Coming from a family of renowned miners and engineers, Rory Swann is a master engineer in his own right. Having been notified of Garamond's potential presence at the Imperial Sanctum, Rory enters the battlefield in search of his long lost brother in arms. Rory is equipped with an arsenal of small, deployable weapons of his own design. However, this usually racks up an unreasonably large bill, which stands to reason why he typically doesn't participate on the battlefront. Abilities Dutch Whiskey (passive): The powerful aroma weakens enemy resolve. Nearby enemies take 5% additional spell damage. Concussive Rebounder: Rory launches a concussive rebounder that stuns the target for 1.5 seconds then bounces off between multiple enemy units, stunning for 1 second per bounce. Heroes damaged by the rebounder take 40 (+2.5% INT) damage. Level 1: Deals 60 (+5% INT) damage to non-hereos, 2 bounces. -110 energy. 20 second cooldown. Level 2: Deals 90 (+5% INT) damage to non-hereos, 4 bounces. -120 energy. 18 second cooldown. Level 3: Deals 120 (+5% INT) damage to non-hereos, 6 bounces. -130 energy. 16 second cooldown. Level 4: ''Deals 150 (+5% INT) damage to non-hereos, 8 bounces. -140 energy. 14 second cooldown. '''Chronorift Fortification': Rory accelerates the rate at which time passes in an area for 8 seconds, increasing the Time Scale and Armor of allied units. Level 1: +50% Tme Scale, +300 Armor. -120 energy. 35 second cooldown. Level 2: +80% Time Scale, +600 Armor. -150 energy. 35 second cooldown. Level 3: +110% Time Scale, +900 Armor. -180 energy. 35 second cooldown. Level 4: +140% Time Scale, +1200 Armor. -210 energy. 35 second cooldown. Molotov: Rory tosses a flaming bottle of Ninja Ale at a target location, lighting all enemies in the area on fire. Damage ticks every 4 seconds. Each time the damage ticks, enemy heroes will take bonus damage equal to a percentage of damage taken since the debuff was applied. Level 1: 60 (+5% INT) damage over 12 seconds. 10% of damage taken. -120 energy. 35 second cooldown. Level 2: 120 (+5% INT) damage over 12 seconds. 20% of damage taken. -135 energy. 35 second cooldown. Level 3: 180 (+5% INT) damage over 12 seconds. 30% of damage taken. -150 energy. 35 second cooldown. Level 4: ''240 (+5% INT) damage over 12 seconds. 40% of damage taken. -165 energy. 35 second cooldown. '''Flaming Stevie': Rory deploys a Flaming Stevie, which is designed to only attack Heroic units. Stevie deals initial damage and burns enemies for bonus damage. Level 1: 70 (+5% INT) damage. Deals an additional 80 damage over 2 seconds. -150 energy. 1:40 cooldown. Level 2: 120 (+5% INT) damage. Deals an additional 120 damage over 2 seconds. -250 energy. 1:30 cooldown. Level 3: 170 (+5% INT) damage. Deals an additional 160 damage over 2 seconds. -350 energy. 1:20 cooldown. Playing as Rory Rory is mainly a support unit, that can often deal a fatel blow to an enemy hero if you use his abilities in quick succession and in the right order. In big hero battles is when he is at his best with his abilities and helping out by placing a chronorift fortification on a damaged allied hero or on yourself to cast your spells faster, throw a molotov in an area containg the most amount of enemy heroes, place a flaming stevie and fire a concussive rebounder to the closest enemy hero. this ensures that the enemy will get stunned while your stevie is dealing mass amount of damage, with the molotov apmlifying the damage, and dealing even more damge if the hero escapes with the tick. In early game, you want to try and conserve his energy as much as possbile and limit your abilities until you have a sufficient energy regeneration rate as his abilities are expensive in energy. He also can be a little squishy on health so try not to get in the middle of a battle and being the main target. The main thing you want to work on is his timescale, which makes his abilities much more effective and available. If you go for a timescale build, go for 3 hyperion sheild generators, 2 sunflare guns, time walkers greaves and a chrono elixer to get the max benefit of 115 passive timescale, just by items. If you are new to Rory, it is best that you use the recomended items that is listed for him and get a feel of what he is like. For his talent tree, it is best to go for utility tree build, but you can use a custom build that best works for Rory. Remember to use Rory as a support hero and try and help your allies with lots of chronorift fortifications for temporary armour and large boost in timescale and use your offensive abilities to help hunt down enemy heros and make them stunned with your concussive rebounder and then burn them with your molotov and stevie. Playing against Rory Premium Guide Not currently available. Category:Pre v6.0 Category:Archived